Episode 11 (A Legendary Visitor)
<< Episode 10 Episode 12 >> Episode N°11 – A Legendary Visitor After your reunion, you don't know how to react... In any case, the arrival of a foreign emissary will take up all your time. Who is she? Why is everyone so thrilled by her presence? Discover her story! Summary ((Coming soon)) Outfit Quest Items Hidden Gifts Illustrations Episode11 Illustration Leiftan-Guardian.png|So close... Episode11 Illustration Huang Hua-Guardian.png|A budding friendship Trivia *Our character can now reach level 13. *2 new places of exploration: Tadpole Lake and Remains of the Monks. *In this episode we meet Huang Hua and Feng Zifu. Official Episode Guide CONTENTS CHAPTER I - Daily Life CHAPTER II - Flight of the Phoenix CONTENTS During this episode, you can unlock 2 illustrations. They are not mandatory. Previous journal entry: You are very bored in H.Q. while the three boys are off on a mission. Your only task was to sweep away the ashes of the hamadryad, thus ridding you of the remains of this nightmare. You met Karenn, who seems to be trouble. Between Alajea’s dizzy spell and the little mission for Purral, you almost missed boys’ return. Overwhelmed by your enthusiasm, you welcome him in a rather unorthodox way... ---- • CHAPTER I • Daily Life ♦ Go talk with Karenn. You welcomed back one of the boys with a little more affection than you should have. Why? You will never know... Anyway, you decide that the person responsible is Karenn and you are determined to have a word with her about it. Go look for her! ♦ Join Karenn under the arches. OR ♦ Leave the Crystal Room before the others arrive. Once you find Karenn, you question her about the fact that she is always aware of everything. She takes you to the Crystal Room and tells you that she is going to spy on the mission report the boys give Miiko. It’s up to you whether you want to follow her on her adventure or not. So, you decide to witness the mission presentation that was undertaken by the boys. They talk about Fenghuangs, a flute, a temple and an attack... apparently carried out by humans. You also learn of the arrival of an emissary, Huang Hua, and that Chrome and Ewelein went on a mission to Balenvia. ♦ Leave... You leave the Crystal Room, taking great care not to be seen by anyone. But barely thinking you’ve managed to sneak out, Nevra stops you in the doorway. You’re unmasked. He gets over it but demands that you stop spying on this type of meeting. ♦ Go to your room to confront Karenn. In your room, you try to get some explanation from Karenn. But she dismisses you and avoids the question again. You don’t really know how she knew about you and the boy... ♦ Catch up with Ezarel, Valkyon and Nevra... Then go back to your room. The three boys came back but you have not yet had an opportunity to talk about their mission with them. Try to find them and talk to them. Nevra will tell you about his mission with the Fenghuangs. Valkyon, with his legendary eloquence, gives you a trite speech full of banalities and known facts. Ezarel is satisfied with just saying the bare minimum. You can also cross paths with Kero, Leiftan or Chrome. All of these encounters reinforce the fact that the times to come won’t necessarily be very restful. So you decide to train. ♦ Go get a bite to eat. After your training, you begin to feel the hunger take over. You run into Leiftan who offers to accompany you to the dining hall. You find Karenn manipulating Chrome to get a portion of rations. You drink, eat and talk, but quickly enough you see Kero entering the dining hall and asking you to go to the Hall of the Doors for an important announcement. ♦ Go to the the Hall of Doors to hear the announcement. Arriving in the doorway, you try to make your way among the crowd. Miiko appears and explains the situation, the Fenghuangs’ attack, the boys’ mission, the flute’s rescue and especially the arrival of an emissary to recover this treasure. ♦ Go back to your room and think about all you've just learned. You go back to your room and think about all the information you have acquired throughout the day. ♦ Ask Purral for the point of the mission. → Find some cherry blossoms, fire lemons and sand from the beaches of El. → Bring all of the objects back to Purral. OR ♦ Ask Purroy the point of the mission. ♦ Go to your room and wait for time to pass...? Two missions are available, Purroy’s or Purral’s. It's up to you to choose the one you want to accomplish. You have to bring some ingredients back to Purral: cherry blossoms, fire lemons and sand directly from the beach. Once the ingredients are harvested, bring them back to Purral. He will give you your pre-filled mission report. Put it in the library. Purroy, on the other hand, asks you to help him put his stand in order. You must then find the right items according to the description that he gives you. Once your mission is accomplished, return to your room to complete your day. The next day, you walk in H.Q. and discover a revamped Dining hall. Karuto has completely redone the decoration to honor the new guests. ♦ Find Purriry to buy a new outfit. → Go to your room. Disheartened by Karuto’s words on your outfit, you decide to find a new one. And who better than Purriry to help you? She offers you an outfit, it's up to you to see... Once you've finished shopping, return to your room to finish your day. ♦ Question the members of H.Q. about Huang Hua and "Zif". The next day you are dragged out of your room by Karenn to the H.Q. gardens where the emissaries, surrounded by countless curious people, try to make their way. Everyone is present, even little Mery. You have questions about the two guests and decide to find answers by interviewing the different members of the Guard. You learn that the Fenghuangs are the people of the Phoenix. Them being the best of all. And that there are Aristocratic particles for their names (thank you Karuto!). ---- • CHAPTER II • Flight of the Phoenix ♦ Miiko wants you to come to the Crystal Room, go! Barely arrived in the Crystal Room, you are almost assaulted by Huang Hua. She leaves the room quickly and you learn that you are now the lady in waiting, the word "slave" probably does not exist in Eldarya... of the emissary. So you leave the Crystal Room with several reminders on the rules of conduct... ♦ Leave the Crystal Room and wait for Huang Hua to have finished napping. While waiting for Feng Zifu to pick you up, busy yourself. You can either train or learn more about Eldarya’s history. ♦ Go to the library to find out more about the portals. Go to the library to learn more about the portals. Ykhar opens the archives and even offers a book on the ingredients needed to open the portals. Absorbed in this book, you forget about the environment. Yet you snap out of it, when you are disturbed by this dear Feng Zifu who you follow to the Crystal Room. ♦ Go to the Crystal Room to see Huang Hua. Once in the Crystal Room, you see Huang Hua in full conversation with Miiko. They seem to be very close... You are going to have to show the H.Q. to the emissary and describe your world to her. Unfortunately, you are going to have to deal with that annoying Zif... Huang Hua wants to talk to you, especially about your human life. You have to take this hippy to a "beautiful and fresh" place... ♦ Bring Huang Hua to a place that's "beautiful and fresh", in the heart of H.Q. Don't go to the exterior plains! On the way, you cross paths with Cryllis, who immediately makes Zif’ suspicion, who’s ready to take out his blade... You can also cross paths with Ykhar, completely overwhelmed by the "pompous procedures". Huang Hua takes a moment to read a story to the children. You listen intently to know more about this exciting tale. You then talk to her in the H.Q. gardens. Finally, this dear Zif 'ends the discussion when his belly grumbles. You then decide to take them to go eat. ♦ Bring Feng Zifu and Huang Hua to go eat. Go to the Dining hall. On the way, you can cross paths with Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon, Alajea or Kero. You then arrive in a totally transformed Dining hall. Karuto has outdone himself! Feng Zifu and Huang Hua ate well. They are full and tired. So, they leave the Dining hall and let you clean up the table! ♦ It's been a while since you've had a real conversation with the boys, find them! You go in search of the boys. You can cross paths with Purriry and buy the complete jewelry set of the Phoenix. When you come across the boys, you ask them to get a drink in the dining hall with you. Unfortunately, Karuto is unbearable and you decide to take the drinks and go elsewhere in the comfort of open spaces. There you learn that Ezarel has "accidentally" fired an arrow into Valkyon's buttocks, and that he became Leader of the Guard later... But your mission isn’t over yet and the next day may be very busy. ♦ Go back to your room to rest. You go back to your room and one of the boys decides to take you back. Soon, Karenn hears you screaming at night, so Nevra suggests that you come stay in his room if you’re awaken by a nightmare.... ♦ Wait for Huang Hua in front of her room. Leave your room and head towards Huang Hua’s room. She takes you to the Dining hall where Karuto prepares lunch. You then suggest to show Huang Hua the surroundings of H.Q., of course always asking permission from dear Zif'... ♦ Show them around H.Q. You then go around, the edge of the forest, the beach... Nothing special. ♦ Go to the Crystal Room to assist in a rather... complicated meeting. Miiko organized a meeting with Huang Hua to determine the fate of the flute, the Fenghuangs’ treasure. The emissary invites you and trusts your judgment as a foreigner to be objective in such arguments. You then go to the Crystal Room. The meeting is very heated, but the treaties are signed anyway and a decision is made as to the fate of the Fenghuangs’ treasure: the flute will go to the royal family of the Northern Jade Region. Miiko will send men to help rebuild the fenghuang temple. ♦ Say farewell to Huang Hua. Huang Hua is about to leave. You must find her and bid her farewell. Everyone is gathered in the Hall of the Doors. You and Huang Hua step away from the crowd of delirious peasants to try to hastily reach the exterior. She tells you that she is only an apprentice Phoenix and that she still has to pass tests and wait for the death of the current Phoenix. You also learn that some Fenghuangs have powers: Zif' has the power of regeneration; Huang Hua, she can determine if someone loves you very much... talk about a power! ♦ Bring Huang Hua all the way to the Grand Gate. You arrive at the Grand Gate and the departure time draws near. Huang Hua bids farewell to everyone and you see her power in action: she tells you that a soul lights up in your presence. Of course, she does not tell you who, that girl! She leaves, leaving you to your dreams and your illusions... ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 12! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * * D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Guardian | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- Nevra | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anC = C. I don't really know, I'm going to wait and see. }}---- Ezarel | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- Valkyon | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- Leiftan NOTE: In order to get Leiftan's illustration you must have your crush set to someone, pass all the Quick Time Events, and correctly answer all dialogue. (You can buy the necklace and still get his illustration, assuming you've done everything else correctly beforehand.) | anB = B. (Since Jamon can't help me, I'd better get something to eat.) It's past noon and I'm hungry. }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- Keroshane | anC = }} | anB = B. Yes, I imagine, he also has many strengths. | anC = C. He could still make an effort to be nicer. }}---- Alajea | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} }} | anB = }}---- Ykhar | anB = | anC = }}---- Miiko | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- Chrome | anB = | anC = }}---- Karuto | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- Karenn | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- Huang Hua | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- Feng Zifu | anB = }}---- Mery | anB = | anC = }}---- Purriry | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} ---- Purral ---- Cryllis | anB = | anC = }} Category:Index Category:Episode